One type of electronic white-board equipment of the prior art which can be connected to external equipment is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H2-12420. That document discloses that information written on a screen can be read and output to information equipment by connecting information equipment, such as a computer, to the electronic white-board equipment.
The prior art, however, discloses only the idea of simply connecting electronic white-board equipment to information equipment, and thus a range of problems remain to be solved for realizing such a system.